As We Were
by LizDoesFanfic
Summary: 5 lonely weeks apart, Luke and Lorelai reunite for a small and very important reason.
1. Chapter 1

She had come to him after 5 weeks of being separated, although she vowed she wouldn't. It was a pride thing to Lorelai and under better circumstances she would have stuck to it. To him, he wasn't expecting her to ever walk through that door again. His back was the the door when the bell clanged and the door shut.

"I'll be right with you..." he muttered, sorting through receipts.

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. She shifted uncomfortably as the hum in the dinner stopped completely and eyes were glued to her. She felt Babette and Miss Patty's eyes drilling into the back of her head and wondered what they would say about her. "Lorelai just couldn't stay away."

"Um Luke. We need to talk." She said quietly. He dropped his pen on the counter and turned around. There she was. The same beautiful women he was stupid enough to let go 5 weeks ago. He had lost everything. Lorelai, Rory and April. Anna had taken April away from him for good and Lorelai... Well Lorelai was a long and complicated story. She was his best friend. His lover. He never loved anyone as much as he loved this women, and when he lost her, it killed him. And by losing Lorelei he lost his Rory. The smart and beautiful Rory who had graduated Yale and was traveling with the Obama campaign.

"Lorelai." He whispered, as though he was seeing things. She swallowed and nodded towards the stairs. "Oh yeah. Come on" He said following behind the click of her heels on the steps.

Once inside the apartment he shut the door. She turned and looked at him with wet eyes. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks. But then again, neither had he.

"Sit." She said shortly. So he did. She started to pace lightly, arms still crossed over her chest. He wondered what she wanted. If he apologized like a mad man would she take him back?

"Do you remember what was suppose to happen on June 3rd?"

He nodded. Their wedding.

"And remember when it didn't happen... On June 3rd..."

He nodded again. "Lorelai..."

"Please let me finish."

He shut up and she continued. She was hurt, and needed to make sure he knew. "On June 3rd I realized how torn I was. You were my love, my one and only love. Everything else I did was wrong. It was stupid. But that didn't make up for the fact that you broke my heart Luke. You broke it so hard. And..."

He cut her off. "I love you Lorelai. I will say that a million times and you won't believe me but I love you. I never want this to happen ever again. Do you hear me? Please forgive me. Please. I beg you."

He stood, moving towards her. She move away from him, tears streaming down her face. "Luke stop please."

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something..." she whispered.

"So tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth went dry. She came here to tell him she was pregnant with Christopher's child. Again. Anger swelled in him and he turned away from her.

"It's yours." her soft voice rang against the silence and pierced his anger.

"Mine?" he asked turning back around. She nodded and uncrossed her arms revealing the slightest of bumps.

"Six weeks."

"Oh Lorelai..." His eyes swelled with tears and he moved closer to her. She met him halfway and moved into his warm embrace. He held her crying. Both of them. Tears flowed freely along with emotions and confessions.

"I will never stop loving you."

"You are my forever and always"

"I once accidentally dropped your toothbrush in the toilet."

He looked down at her and sniffled. "What?"

She laughed and wiped her nose. "It was dark and we were sort of drunk and it just fell and I didn't say anything because it was gross."

He laughed and hugged her to him tighter. "I'm never letting you go." he said as his face was buried in her sweet smelling hair. He loved the way she smelled. She loved the way he smelled.

She needed him as much as he needed her. And with the baby on the way, both of them knew there were going to be massive changes. They needed to get married. That was their first priority. And quickly, before Lorelai's shape was quickly taken hostage by the growing human inside her.

They both sat down at his dining room table with a pad and a piece of paper and started jotting down things that needed to be done.

"Nursery." He said.

"Thats going to be number one?" she laughed. "We have 8 months for that."

"Write it down anyway. That way it'll get done."

"We have to tell Rory."

"I thought It was bad luck telling anyone about a pregnancy before the second trimester."

She stared at him and rolled her eyes. She wrote down "Rory" and then "Wedding". And at the way bottom she wrote out "Parents."

He smiled slightly and looked at her. "Lorelai Gilmore. You and this baby are absolutely perfect, and I never ever want you to forget that."

She smiled and looked at him. He always had a way to make her feel special. She looked at the clock on the counter and quickly stood up. "Crap, I need to go to work."

He stood with her and ripped the list off of the pad of paper. He handed it to her and she leaned in to kiss him. They kissed, and just like the first night in front of the dragonfly, sparks flew in Lorelai's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She never wanted it to end, but it was quickly cut short when both of them had to come up for air.

"I love you. Lorelai."

"I love you Luke."

"Have a good day. No coffee."

She smiled and left the apartment. She walked downstairs and was greeted with silence once again as she exited the diner. Upstairs Luke sunk down at the table and smiled into his hands. He was going to be a dad. To Lorelai's child. This is how things were supposed to be and luke would not trade them for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're making a mistake."

"You'd think a daughter would be waaaay more excited for their mother."

"I'm just saying you're going back to him and he's going to let you down. Be careful mom, please."

"Rory, I called to let you know about a baby. Not to get a lecture about being careful. Bit too late for that."

"I guess..." she muttered. "I have to go mom. I'll call you soon. Congrats."

"Yup." Lorelai said as she hung up. She stood behind the desk at the dragonfly, waiting for Michel to get back from his lunch break. She wondered if Luke would be at her house when she got there. Should she go to the diner? Before their breakup they would meet at home, eat, and then watch a movie or engage in other playful activities. Would they go back to the way they were before the breakup?

When she got home that night, Luke wasn't there. Her heart sank and she threw her keys on the counter and her bag on the chair. She slumped upstairs and right into bed. She kicked her shoes off and hugged a pillow to her chest. What if Rory was right, what if he was going to let her down again.

Tears started to form in her eyes and her throat closed up.

"Don't worry my peanut. I'll always be here." She whispered to her stomach. She laid in their bed staring at the wall. She closed her eyes and listened to her breathing become more rhythmic. The door then opened suddenly and Lorelai sat up quickly. She picked up an umbrella sitting next to the bedroom door and slipped off her heels. She slowly moved to the stairs and started making her way down. The intruder opened the fridge slammed something down on the counter.

She jumped slightly and made her way into the hallway, just as Luke walked from the kitchen into her. She shrieked and dropped the umbrella as he caught her from falling.

"Luke!? What the hell?!" she breathed heavily, her hand on her chest. "You gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you call?"

"Well this is our house. You know I figured I'd come home like we used to but if you don't want..."

"No. I do want that. You just scared me that's all."

He smiled and kissed her. "Have you eaten?" she shook her head. "You have to. You're eating for two now."

"How is that any different from how I've always been eating?"

He shrugged and let her go, making sure she was stable enough to stand on her own.

"There is no food in this house. How in the world am I supposed to make you dinner?"

She shrugged and sat down at the table.

"What have you been eating then?" he asked.

"Uh, you know. Chips. Sometimes Al's if I'm feeling up to it. Pizza. Chinese. Whatever's around."

He stood there in silence as he slowly placed his hand on the counter.

"You baffle me, Lorelai Gilmore."

She grinned crossed her legs.

"By the way," he started as he made his way to the refrigerator, "Where is your freakshow dog?"

Lorelai stiffened at the mention of Paul Anka. He had passed just after her and Luke split. He was older than she thought and one day he wouldn't move from Rory's bed. She sat with him through the night, holding him and trying to comfort him with soothing words. He passed away the next morning and Lorelai called Sookie in hysterics. She came over and helped her bury him in the backyard, next to the chuppah. The next week, Lorelai remembered, she did not leaving the house, not showering, not eating. She felt like she had failed as a mother, like she could have prevented the illness that took her hairy baby away. Sookie ended up having to come back to her house and making her shower and return to work. "The inn needs you Lorelai. Michel hasn't stopped complaining about me being in charge since last week. His accent is getting on my nerves with the whole "Soooooookie. Lorehhlai said you are nuuut allowed to tell meh whet to do." god I feel like punching him. You have to come back." she remembered looking up at Sookie from the couch and realizing she was right. She needed to come back. She needed to distract her mind from Paul Anka. So that morning she got up, showered, ate and returned to work like any normal day. She returned home to her empty house and sat on her lonely couch. She had no one. Sookie was with her family, Rory was campaigning with Obama, Paul Anka was playing frisbee and being carried down stairs in doggy heaven, and Luke... It killed her she couldn't call Luke.

"Lorelai?"

She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times. She was crying.

"Oh Lorelai. I'm sorry honey. I didn't..."

"It's okay." She whispered. She stood and folded into him. He gently rubbed her back and planted kisses on her soft brown hair.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"I don't want to talk about it." she mumbled into him.

So he dropped it.

The next two and a half months Lorelai and Luke adjusted back to their life of an engaged couple. They woke up together. They went to sleep together. They had established their old shower schedule. Luke's truck had reclaimed its rightful spot in Lorelai's driveway and Lorelai had filled the empty drawers in his apartment full of her necessities. Lorelai had contacted Taylor and secured the gazebo for their wedding, which would be exactly the same as they planned it.


	3. Chapter 3

At the beginning of her third month, Lorelai received a hysterical call from Rory.

"He doesn't love me anymore mommy." Rory sobbed into the phone.

"Who honey? Obama? He never loved you sweetie. He only loves the power and his family, and I'm sorry kid, but you're not an Obama."

"No this isn't funny. I'm serious. Logan. Logan doesn't love me anymore. I said no and it was the dumbest decision of my life."

"Babe. Listen to me. You were doing great things and it wasn't the right time. What you did was understandable and rational."

She sniffled and mumbled. "I messed up."

"You didn't mess up. Look at your life. Traveling with Obama. Who can say they followed Obama while he was campaigning?"

"Me and about a ton of other journalists and reporters."

"Don't be glum chum, you have a great life ahead of you. After this you can do practically anything you want to."

"Mom I want to come home. Remember how I said the sadness hits me in waves? Well it hasn't stopped. I can't stop thinking of him. And so I called him a half hour ago and he told me to forget him and the proposal and he's trying to move on but he can't because I'm still trying to be in his life..." She broke down into hysterics, sitting in a ball on her hotel bedroom, arm wrapped around her knees.

"Rory, you can't come home for a boy. Please don't come home for a boy. Don't throw your life away for Logan. You have so much potential kid."

Rory took a deep breath and calmly said, "Mom. I am coming home. I will drive back down and if it's okay I would like to stay in my old bedroom. Is that fine?"

"That's fine. Hey kid?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I'm kind of glad you're coming back home... I missed you like crazy."

Two days later Rory knocked on the front door and was greeted by Lorelai. They looked at each other and then completely broke down. Lorelai held her close, petting her soft hair and promising everything will be okay. And as much as Rory wanted to believe her, she couldn't. She didn't know if her and Logan could work it out. She didn't know if they would get back together and mend their relationship. She did know that she sure as hell wasn't going to lose him.

A few days after Rory's arrival, Lorelai called her mother to schedule a dinner, to tell her about the baby and to let her know about the wedding that would take place in the beginning of October. She unwillingly sat down at the dining room table, across from Luke, and dialed her familiar childhood home.

"Gilmore residence."

She sighed. "Hi this is Lorelai Gilmore. Is my mother there?"

"Yes she is. Hold on one second."

A few seconds of silence passed as Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Luke, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Lorelai. Good to know you haven't fallen off the face of the earth recently... But who would have known since you haven't bothered to call since Rory's going away party 2 months ago."

Lorelai put her head in her hands and balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "I'm sorry mother. I should have."

It hadn't even been thirty seconds and her mother was already ridiculing her.

"So why are you calling? Do you need money? Advice? What?"

"I wanted to schedule a dinner for Friday. Rory's back from following Obamas campaign and I figured we should get together."

Emily cleared her throat and said, "Very well. Richard and I were not doing anything anyway. We will see you at 7 on Friday."

"Sounds good."

Emily hung up and Lorelai rested her head on the table. She placed a hand on her very slightly swollen belly and said, "Aren't you excited peanut, six more months and then you get to meet grandma who will point out allllllllll your flaws and imperfections. I can't wait."

"Oh stop." Luke scoffed. "It'll be fine. We'll tell them and they'll be happy. Plus Rory will be there as a buffer."

Lorelai looked up and smiled. When it came to her parents, the tables always shifted and Luke became the optimist. The glass half full guy. He always thought on the bright side.

They continued with their week, Lorelai working at the inn, Luke tending to the diner and Rory trying to stay on the down low. Babette and Miss Patty would never stop gossiping about Rory if they knew she came back for Logan. Finally Friday arrived and the three of them stood in front of the massive wood door, none of them wanting to ring the doorbell.

"Well we can't just stand outside all night." Luke said, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes we can. We can live in the woods and eat berries and live with the wolves like that kid in that Disney movie... What's it called. There's a bear... They sing..."

"Jungle book?" Rory answered cheerfully.

"Yes! There we go! Those four years of Yale are paying off very nicely."

They stood staring at the door for a few more seconds before Rory said, "Are there even wolves in Connecticut?"

"That's it." Luke said, straightening his blazer and stepping forward to ring the doorbell. The maid answered a couple second later and lead them inside. Lorelai took Luke's hand and led him into the living room with her parents.

"Hello Lorelai. Luke? Why on earth... I thought you two..." Emily stood and Richard placed his paper down on the table.

"Luke and I have news."

Emily looked to Richard and then back at the couple. She slowly sat back down as Rory joined them. She sat down on the couch and watched her mother muster up her courage.

"Mom, Dad. Luke and I decided to reschedule the wedding. To October 3rd. It's going to be in the center of town and it's going to have everything the same as the June wedding. I got the caterers and the flower people and my dress fits fine." she swallowed, realizing she might be bigger in a month. "And I want to make sure you and Dad can come."

Emily nodded and smiled. "Oh Lorelai I'm so glad for you!" she stood and wrapped her daughter in a rare embrace. "I'm so glad you're getting your life together."

She let go and slightly glanced down at her stomach and back at her face. She returned to her seat, having not said anything about Lorelai's bump. They sat and were offered drinks by Richard. Luke took a beer, Rory took a coke and Lorelai took a seltzer with lemon.

"Not the usual? You sure?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm not feeling well."

"Hmmm" Emily responded.

At 7:30 the maid entered the living room and announced dinner. They moved from the living room to the dining room and a salad was placed down in front of them. Lorelai and Rory picked at it, obviously wanting nothing to do with it. Luke, on the other hand, ate it like he hadn't seen food in years. One perk of having the Gilmores as almost in-laws, the food was always delicious.

After they had all finished the main course of filet Mignon and the plates were cleaned, Lorelei looked at Luke and he nodded slightly. She made a face and he cleared his throat.

"So mom, how are you?"

"Uh... Fine?"

Rory put her head in her hands and Lorelai swallowed. This was harder than telling them about Rory.

"Good... Good..." She licked her lips and glanced over at Luke, who was staring down at his plate. "...I'm pregnant. You're going to be grandparents again... of course under better circumstances."

Emily nodded and Richard grunted.

"Well I have work to finish. Good night Lorelai, Rory. Luke. Congratulations. Both of you."

Luke smiled shortly and Lorelei just stared at her plate.

"I think we should go." she said shortly. Luke got up with her and the maid scurried to open the door for them.

"Lorelai," Emily said. "I hope you aren't getting married for the sake of this baby. Marriages like that never work out."

Lorelai clenched her jaw and grabbed Luke's hand and left, Rory in tow.

"Bye grandma." Rory muttered, leaving Emily alone sitting alone at the dining room table.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you, I freaking told you. We should have never went. I knew we would be attacked."

"Lorelei they didn't attack us. They didn't say anything malicious or rude."

"But you heard her Luke, 'Lorelai, you better not marry this man for the baby... Blah blah blah you're marriage is going to crumble... Blah blah doom and tears." Lorelai crossed her arms and looked out the window of her Jeep. Luke glanced over at her and then back at the road.

"Rory... Little help?" Luke asked.

"Not in the mood..." she muttered, also looking out the window.

Luke grumbled and continued driving the two angry and distant Gilmore girls home. Once they arrived both of them got out of the car and silently went inside. Rory went to her room and shut the door, and Lorelai went upstairs and laid down on the bed. She didn't care that her feet were killing her or her zipper to her skirt was digging into her side, she just wanted some comfort. Comfort from her mother and comfort from the impending disaster she knew would be her wedding.

Luke followed behind, locking the front door, and moved upstairs to Lorelai. He laid down beside her and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arm.

"It's a pregnancy thing..." Lorelai muttered. "The emotions..."

"Don't worry about it. Really. Everything will work out."

She pulled away from him and sat up. She took his hands and said, "Luke I need you to know we're not getting married for this baby, we're getting married because we love each other. We're not doing what my mother thinks we are because we're not as low as they are. This baby is a hiccup in our timeline. A little earlier than planned, but that's okay." she pressed her forehead against his and smiled. "I love you." she whispered. He kissed her gently and she moved his hand down to her stomach.

He grinned. "My little peanut."

September came and went and as October third approached Lorelai started to panic as her stomach started to show.

"Im not going to fit."

"Oh stop. Yes you will"

"I'm like that girl from Willy Wonka, blue and fat."

"You're not fat." Luke moved around behind the counter, drying coffee mugs with a white rag.

"You're getting repulsed by my appearance. You're dreading the third trimester when I'll be too huge to even look at. We'll have to grease the door just to get me through. Get a fork lift, Lorelai needs to use the stairs!"

"Stop it. You'll never be repulsive to me." Luke said, bending down to return plates to their rightful place. There was a crash and a slur of curses from Luke.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, leaning over the counter to see.

"Some damn plates were knocked over by some damn mugs. Shoot. There's glass everywhere, don't come over here."

"Is there just glass or damn glass?"

He looked up at her with a unenthused face. "Are you being cute?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

When October third arrived, Rory, being the maid of honor, woke up at the ungodly hour of six to prepare for the bridal party arriving. Hungover from the night before she put a pot of coffee on and groaned as she shuffled into the living room. Lorelai sat on the couch, knees to her chest, staring at the wall.

"Mom?" Rory whispered. "What are you doing?"

Lorelai looked up at Rory and patted the couch beside her. Rory sat down beside her and rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep." Lorelai whispered. "I'm too nervous. And I didn't have a hangover to keep me in bed, so I figured I'd come down and wait for you."

"I'm so proud of you mom."

There were a few seconds of silence before Lorelai said, "Thanks kid."

"I'm so glad you and Luke are happy. And having a baby. It's crazy and exciting and just absolutely amazing."

Lorelai turned to Rory and smiled. "Hon, I know Logan still loves you. No doubt in my mind. If you two would just talk..."

"He doesn't want to. He's made that perfectly clear."

"What if you're not trying hard enough. Boys are dumb. They need help realizing what they want and you just need to annoy the crap out of him until he realizes he needs you."

Rory looked away from her and down at her hand.

"Trust me babe." Lorelai said, "I've had experience with all sorts of guys. And honey, that boy is so in love with you. I've never seen anyone so head over heels for a girl. Just talk. It'll all work out."

Rory nodded and kissed her mom's cheek. Leaving her mom in the living room, Rory got up, poured her coffee, and somewhat cleaned their house. Around nine

Sookie and Lane arrived with their dresses and shoes.

"I can't do this." Lorelai breathed out, pacing the room. "I can't get married. Oh god what am I doing?"

"What are you doing Charles Manson?... Calm down. You love him and you're getting married. End of story."

"I'm getting married" Lorelai repeated. Rory smoothed down her baby blue dress and straightened her white cardigan. She helped her mom into the wedding dress and with just a little tugging it zipped up perfectly. The bump was barely noticeable.

"You look beautiful mom." Rory said.

"Stunning." Sookie commented smiling back at Lorelai in the mirror.

Before Lorelai could call herself Shamu the multitalented whale, there was a knock on the front door.

"Now Luke," Lane said, starting towards the door. "You know you can't see your bride before the wedding. It's bad..." Lane opened the door and her smiled slowly faded. "Hello Mrs Gilmore."

Lorelai stiffened at the mention of that name. Why was she here?

"Hello Lane. Is Lorelai here?"

"Yeah. In the living room."

Emily let herself in and brushed past Sookie.

"Lorelai."

Lorelai faced the mirror, refusing to turn around and refusing to make eye contact with her mother.

"What mother."

"I came to say congratulations and good luck. And also to remind you that forced Marriages..."

"End in the rapture day. End in an entire club brutally murdered by a bowl of poisoned kool aid. Yes mother! Yes! I know they end badly! You've told me... And I'm sick of it. Why can't you just be happy for me? Why? Is it that hard to be genuinely happy for your own daughter on her wedding day? Why did you ever bother to come if you were just going to lecture me about this. This is for the baby but it's not the main reason. We love each other, truly and genuinely love each other. And it's not fair for you to come to my wedding and give me this song and dance of something I'm not shallow enough to even think of doing. I know this is you trying to get me out of marrying him, but mother I will tell you right now and I will tell you once, Christopher and I will never. Ever. Get back together. Ever. You think Luke is holding me back well you're wrong. Sorry to break it to you. Rory, if you're grandma can't find the door then you can help her. And if dad doesn't want to walk me down the isle then there's always Mia. She can do it."

Emily stepped back and stared at Lorelai. She turned, and without a word, left.

"Not bad mom." Rory complimented.

"I try kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow you guys, thanks for all your awesome feedback! You da bomb!

His hands we clammy and his heart pounded against his chest. It was a warm day for October. He scanned the crowd, all familiar faces. The woman who owned the independence inn and her husband, his sister and her family, the Kim's and Zach with the babies. He stood nervously at the end of the aisle waiting for the cue to walk down to the gazebo. He rubbed his chin and turned to look around but stopped, attention drawn to a blonde haired boy. Lorelei couldn't have.

"Ready?" His best man asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Luke turned and looked at Jess and nodded.

"Thanks for coming out."

"Anything for my favorite uncle."

"I'm you're only uncle." Luke scoffed and straightened his suit. The trio of a cello, violin and viola started playing a soft melody. Luke walked up to the gazebo with Jess close behind. Lane, Sookie and Rory joined them as little Martha toddled up to her mom dropping small handful of flowers as she went.

Rory had no problem with Jess being Luke's best man. She let her mother and Luke know straight from the beginning that they were adults now. That they wouldn't have some stupid breakup mess up a genuine friendship. Rory smiled at him and he returned it with a goofy grin and sticking out his tongue.

Lorelai nervously stood behind a giant pot of flowers, holding her small bouquet of yellow daisies. Richard stood beside her, acting incredibly standoffish. Lorelai suspected that Emily had told him about their encounter earlier this morning.

When it was finally Lorelai's turn to walk down the aisle she tensed and her throat dried. Her father linked arms with her and placed his free hand over hers.

She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry Lorelai. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks dad."

Luke had anticipated this moment ever since he was introduced to her weird coffee loving, neurotic, totally off the wall personality. She was most definitely the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She swept out into the aisle and smiled at him, her blue eyes stunning him and her figure in her dress making him absolutely stunned. The dress fit snug against her chest and then poofed out right below her waist. It wasn't a bad poof, it was a perfect poof.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Richard gave his only daughter a kiss on the cheek and retreated to his seat next to Emily. Lorelai stood across from Luke and smiled most ardently at him.

The music stopped and the priest started his schpeal about marriage and loyalty. Luke's eyes never left Lorelei's and as they swapped their vows. Soon after, Lorelei slid Luke's wedding band on his ring finger, and Luke slid her wedding band on her ring finger. She smiled and the priest announced, "Luke, you may now kiss your bride."

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. It was obvious they were in love. They pulled apart at the applause and he wrapped her in his arms.

They enjoyed their night as newlyweds and partied with everyone else, Lorelai partying not as hard due to the nonexistent consumption of alcohol. They danced to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and had their best man and maid of honor make their speeches before they ate dinner. Rory and Jess caught up on everything. His Job, his book, her campaign trail, her job search. While they were eating, Lorelai nudged Luke's arm and nodded to Rory and Jess discussing Obamas health care initiative, as if they were friends for many years before. She was proud they had made their amends and matured into adults.

Around dessert, Sookie wished Lorelai and Luke a happy honeymoon and apologized for leaving so early, but Lorelai insisted it was fine. Your children always come first. Lane and Zach left right after Sookie and Jackson and soon the party died down. everyone had danced themselves to exhaustion and left. Lorelai and Luke made sure Rory was sober enough to drive home and made their exit together, as husband and wife.

They both woke up the next morning happy. Completely and utterly ecstatic. She snuggled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his chin and found her way up to his mouth. They broke apart and Luke ran a thumb over Lorelai's stomach.

"I'm so happy right now." Luke whispered. "So incredibly happy and content and..." Luke was cut off by the slamming of the door and a loud "MOM?!"

Lorelai sat up, clutching the comforter close to her naked body as Rory burst into the bedroom.

sorry for the short chapter :/ I promise the next one will be longer


	6. Chapter 6

"Rory? what the hell?"

"Oh god mom..." she said looking away from her mother holding the comforter against her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously what? This is my bedroom. I can lay around in my birthday suit as much as I want."

"Why would you invite Logan?"

"Why are you angry? You want this whole thing to be resolved between you two."

Luke uncomfortably sat up and said softly, Inbetween their bickering, "Can I just get up and go please?"

"No. Stay." Lorelei answered.

"I do want to resolve things. Not with Jess around. Logan came up to me at the end of last night and tried to make amends but then saw Jess, thinking he was my date. He got angry because he was drunk and stormed off. Then Jess got angry because he saw Logan and knew we were together and he ditched me too. So now the parties over and I have no one. So what do I do? I have a partial nervous breakdown and end up sleeping on Lane's couch. Resulting in Lane almost calling the cops on me because she thought I was a burglar..." she paused. "Why didn't you tell me you invited him?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it. Like I said honey, boys are dumb..."

"Hey!" Luke interjected. "That is so not true!"

She placed a hand on his and continued. "And I realized you weren't going to be assertive and initiate anything, so I figured I'd help you out."

She crossed her arms and scoffed, pacing slowly around the room.

"Honey, it's okay. Where is Logan staying?"

"At his house I suppose." her voice cracked. She started to cry and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Crap." Lorelei said, putting her head in her hands. Luke sat up and rubbed her back.

"They'll talk, it'll all work out."

The front door opened and closed and a car pulled out of the driveway. Lorelai got up and pulled on sweatpants and a Teeshirt.

"I need coffee." she groaned.

"No coffee. Not good for the baby." Luke groaned as he rolled over. She pouted and went downstairs to start the day.

They packed for their honeymoon and left for Hawaii two days after the wedding. Checking up on Rory every few days, they enjoyed their new life as Mr. And Mrs. Luke Danes. They stayed in Hawaii for a week and then returned home.

"I can't believe that 'Diner' we ate at. It shouldn't even be considered a diner. It was a garbage dump." Luke complained.

"Honey please.. It's over. Those ten minutes of me dry heaving will never be returned to my life but whatever. Forget it."

He sighed and looked at Lorelei. She drove down a dark highway back to their little town.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

She looked at him and laughed. "What? I'm in sweatpants, my hairs a knot and I haven't slept in 17 hours."

"Well you're absolutely stunning."

She moved her hand from the wheel and took his.

"This is why I married you... Plus you're an excellent cook."

He picked up her hand and kissed it. This is exactly what they both wanted, and with the baby coming in 5 months, everything was perfect.

They pulled up to their house around midnight. She shut the car off and groaned. "I don't wana walk all the way up to the bedroom. Too far..."

He got out and started collecting their bags. Lorelai walked up to the house and opened the door, curious as to why the house was unlocked. She tread carefully into the living room and then into the kitchen, searching for whoever could have broken into their home. She made her way into the kitchen and heard soft chatter coming from Rory's room. Feeling a bit better about the front door being unlocked she opened Rory's door and smiled. The smile quickly faded when she saw who Rory was with.

"Logan? What's... What's going on? Rory?"

She smiled meekly at her mother and replied, "Logan and I made amends."

"Hi Lorelai." Logan chipped in.

"Hello Logan. Um... I'll talk to you in the morning. I'm exhausted."

"Congrats, by the way. Beautiful wedding. You looked stunning." Logan said.

"Uh thanks. So, I guess I'll just..." she back out of her daughters bedroom and right into Luke. She jumped slightly and he steadied her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Logan. He's back. Why didn't she tell me he's back?"

"He's back?"

"Yes. I just said that."

"I'm Gona kick his ass that punk."

They whispered vigorously back and forth at each other until they heard someone stand up and move towards the door. They scrambled to move out of kitchen and ended up silently hysterical on the living room couch. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest and sighed. He rested his hand on the small of her back and they both fell asleep, jet lagged and content.

Lorelai woke up the next morning to bedroom doors slamming and yelling.

"You know what Logan, I thought you were more mature than that but I guess I was wrong."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to love someone when they don't love me back?"

"I do love you back!"

"That's not what you said to your other boyfriend."

"My other boyfriend?!" Rory scoffed. "Jess is not my other boyfriend. He's a friend, and if I can't have guy friends with you around then I don't think we can be together."

"Fine. Then we're done Rory. Don't call me, don't text me, don't come to my house. I'm through with you." he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Rory's bottom lip trembled as she stood in the living room trying not to fall apart. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to contain a sob.

Lorelai sat up and watched as her daughter completely lost it.

"Rory sweetheart..." Lorelai got up and gathered Rory in her arms. They stood in the hallway, Rory sobbing, holding onto her mother as if she was a life raft. Lorelai led her over to the couch and set her down beside her. She pushed Rory's short hair away from her face and let her cry.

It wasn't until Luke returned home from work that Rory had pulled herself together. Luke walked in the house to Lorelai sitting on the couch with Rory sleeping on her lap.

He raised one eyebrow and shrugged. She gently slid out from under Rory and replaced her lap with a pillow. Lorelai explained the situation to Luke and he immediately became furious.

"How dare that stupid little punk put her through that! I will kick his ass and make him regret ever breaking her heart. I swear..."

"Luke, on a scale of Nick Drake to Metallica volume wise, you're almost to Metallica. You gotta bring it down, she's sleeping."

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, standing in the doorway. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes bloodshot.

"Nothing honey, just go to bed. It'll be better tomorrow, I promise."

"No." Luke stood and Lorelai tried to stop him, but he wouldn't have it. "That kid was a loser. An asshole who doesn't know that he had the best he would ever get. And it's not fair to you."

"What are you gona do? Ask Rory for permission to kick his ass?" Lorelai interjected.

"No, I'm letting her know my opinion on the situation."

"Look, Luke, Mom, this isn't a situation. It's done. I'm over it. Now excuse, I'm really tired." she closed her bedroom door and left Luke and Lorelai standing silently in the kitchen.

Luke bunched up his fists and Lorelai touched his arm. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Luke grumbled and reluctantly went upstairs with her. He would take care of this. He would kick that punks ass and he would deal with whatever Jess did to make them break up. He was staying above the diner, so like had easy access to him.

"I'll fix this." Luke whispered to his sleeping wife. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Luke's alarm went off around 4 and Lorelai groaned loudly.

"Really?" she complained into her pillow.

"Sorry." he grunted. He slapped the alarm off and rolled over, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. She cuddled up to him and started to drift back to

sleep.

Just as they were about to slip into unconsciousness, something downstairs fell and startled them awake.

"What the hell?" Lorelai whispered, sitting up.

"I'll go." Luke said, getting up and grabbing the umbrella Lorelai used to attack him 3 months ago.

"I wana go." Lorelai said standing up.

"Go back to bed. It could be dangerous."

"No. Come on go." she said, pushing him into the hallway. He gripped the umbrella tightly and moved downstairs, Lorelai close behind.

A bang came through the kitchen as Luke charged. Rory screamed and dropped the orange juice she was holding.

"Oh Rory... I'm so sorry. I thought someone was stealing something... But then again what would they want out of this house?"

"Hey." Lorelai detested. "I have a very nice DVD collection mister."

"Sorry about the noise. I'm not used to taking things out of the fridge with other things in it."

"My fault." Lorelai chimed in, looking at her 24 year old daughter. She was fully clothed and looked exhausted. Something was up.

"Hey honey, why don't you go back to bed. I'll be right up." She told him kissing his chin.

He waved to Rory and made his way back to bed, leaving Lorelai and her daughter standing in the kitchen.

"You're skinny for four months mom..." Rory commented, obviously trying to avoid what was coming.

"Where are you going Rory?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "The diner."

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"The diner, mom." Rory said louder. "Jess and I were going to have breakfast. I told him about Logan and I."

Lorelai sighed and nodded. "And lemme guess, he's going to soften the blow of the breakup..."

"You don't understand." She shot back.

"I don't understand, Rory? I'm a forty year old woman. I've had my share of breakups in my day. When Luke and I first broke up that one was terribly nasty. So do not tell me I don't understand."

"This one was different." She grabbed her jacket and stormed off to the door.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Lorelai yelled as she slammed the door.

As Lorelai reached the beginning of her third trimester Luke became increasingly concerned with her eating habits.

"I know what I'm doing. I've had a kid before."

"Yeah, but I don't want it to have terrible eating habits like you. God I couldn't deal with that."

She smiled and traced her stomach with her finger. "I want to know the sex of the baby."

Luke stopped chopping vegetables and looked at her. "We already did the nursery neutrals..."

"I don't like calling her an it."

"Her?"

"A guess" Lorelai assured. "I'm feeling another baby girl."

Luke smiled. His baby girl. He could see himself with a small girl dressed in pink with dark brown hair, blue eyes, ringlets down to her chin, playing tea party or dolls with him. She would look up to him with her big blue eyes and smile, just like her mother. She would be almost exactly like Lorelai, except with some of his features, maybe his nose or his chin.

He pulled a chair over to her and sat directly across from her. He placed both of his hands on her round stomach and then gently rested his ear against it. He closed his eyes as Lorelai entangled her hand in his hair. He rubbed her stomach lightly and listened intently, as if his baby would talk to him. Lorelai's stomach grumbled, somewhat startling him.

"Sorry." she smiled her perfect smiled. "Just a little peckish"

"I'll make you a snack." he said, lifting his head from her stomach, "What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger. Coffee. Any form of alcoholic beverage you can find."

"Pregnancy permitting.." he added, rolling his eyes.

She groaned. "Crackers. I don't think baby will allow me to eat anything else without having me on the bathroom tile in five minutes."

He stood and she followed, placing a hand on her sore back. She walked over to him and nudged his arm with her elongated stomach. He grinned and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on her soft hair.

"Oh. It's kicking. She's kicking!" Lorelai moved Luke's hand from her back onto her stomach, covering his hands with hers.

He grinned and looked at Lorelai in amazement. "We made this. How amazing is it to think that we are the cause of this little human."

"She's going to be sporty like you, Babe. A real soccer player."

He kissed her as Rory came in through the door. She shifted nervously as Lorelai smiled.

"Hi Hun. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just coming home from the bookstore."

"Get anything good."

Rory shook her head and turned directly into her room, closing the door.

"Great talk..." Lorelai mumbled. She placed a hand on his chest and said, "I'm going to call the doctor and schedule my last ultrasound for this week. And then we get to see if we're having a Sid or a Nancy."

"Sid or Nancy?" Luke repeated, looking at her with disgust.

"What... We haven't come up with names yet."

"We'll do it tonight." He kissed her head and grabbed his keys. "I gotta go do something at the diner. I'll be back for dinner."

She nodded and grabbed a phone.

It was crisp for March, but he didn't care. He needed to take care of Jess. He very obviously had something to do with the way Rory was acting. Ever since her breakup with Logan, Luke seemed to notice how she became increasingly distant from her mother and closer to the bookstore/diner. She would always tell them she was getting lunch or picking up a new release of Pride and Prejudice. Luke knew that wasn't the case.

He started the truck and drove the familiar route to his diner. Caesar had been opening it recently without Luke because of Lorelai and the baby. He parked in his usual spot and was greeted by Caesar complaining about his hours. Luke brushed him off and trudged upstairs. He forcefully threw open the door to his apartment, causing Jess to tumble out of his bed.

"What the hell man... You can at least knock! You don't live here anymore!"

"It's still my apartment. Put some pants on, god..."

Jess pulled jeans on over his plaid blue boxers and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're doing with Rory. She just broke up with Logan, so you need to be nice to her."

"She broke up with him 4 months ago. And the last time I checked when two people break up, they're allowed to do whatever they want."

"So you took advantage of her and dated her? Real nice Jess... You're unbelievable. Completely unbelievable."

"Hey!" Jess yelled back, "I didn't take advantage of her. I would never do that. She came to me to talk. We caught up and realized how we've both matured and whatever... We got back together two months ago..." he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

Luke but his tongue and loud around the room, annoyed. "Fine. Date her. But if you break her heart again I swear to god. Her mother will never forgive me and probably take away my baby holding privileges..."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Jess said, "I'm really glad you two are happy. It's nice seeing both of you like that."

Luke grinned and gently slapped Jess on his shoulder. He apologized for barging in on him sleeping and retreated back to the house, where he was greeted pleasantly by Lorelai. She wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed him gently on his lips, teasing him. He moaned lightly and urged for more. She moved her hands from his chest to the top of his pants. She tugged at his belt as he worked on her button down shirt. Luke impatiently tugged off his pants and her shirt. Covered only in a sports bra and thin yoga pants, Luke smiled and traced her stomach lightly with his finger.

"I need you Luke." She whispered in his ear. He shuddered and kissed her.

"I can't honey. Not with the baby."

"But... But it's fine." she frantically replied. "The doctor said it was perfectly fine to have sex in the third trimester. Please Luke."

She looked at him with pleading eyes and he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "I can't it just... I feel like I'll be too preoccupied making sure you don't go into labor than actually enjoying myself." He kissed her forehead and she rested it against his chest. "When little Peanut's born we'll christen the stairs."

"Promise?"

He laughed. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

As Lorelai's due date rapidly approached, both Luke and Lorelai became increasingly paranoid about how unprepared they were for this baby. They hadn't made a list of names, they had no baby clothes, and they didn't have a plan for when Lorelai did go into labor.

"I like Annalise for a girl. What do you think?" Lorelai asked Luke who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"mmm" he grunted.

"I can't tell if thats good or not so I'm putting it down." she scribbled Annalise underneath a few other names. Charlotte, Danielle, and now Annalise were on the girl side, and Thomas, Nathaniel, Owen, Noah and Hunter were on the boy side. Lorelai insisted that if it was a girl it would need to have Lorelai somewhere in the name, so they decided to make it her middle name.

"Annalise Lorelai Danes... Isn't that pretty honey? We can call her Anna or Annie or Ann or any variation of it. Oh I'm so excited."

Luke smiled and laid parallel to her. "Well what if it's a boy? Noah Lucas Danes. That's cute too."

The corners of Lorelai's mouth turned up into a smile as she pinched his cheek. "You can be such a softie sometimes." She joked.

"We're talking about my kid here. I'm allowed to be."

A week later the two of them sat nervously, hand in hand, in the waiting room of Lorelai's obgyn.

"I'm nervous." she whispered, shaking her leg up and down, a nervous habit she had acquired over the years. "I wish Rory was here."

So did Luke. He was glad Rory and Jess had gotten back together but couldn't help to feel angry that Rory was blowing her mother off. The week prior, she didn't come home or call for five days and Lorelai was about to call the cops and file a missing persons report when all of a sudden she sauntered in to their house to get more clothes. That was the day Rory announced she was moving in with Jess above the diner. Luke and Lorelai sat at the dining room table speechless. Luke looked from Rory to Lorelai, hoping Lorelai would smack some sense into her daughter and make her stay home.

"I have a job on the gazette mom, and Jess is working as an editor. Remember? We're fine. You can move the bassinet and rocking chair into my room. It can be the nursery. Don't worry. I'll still be around when the peanut comes along."

Lorelai didn't answer her. She didn't agree, she didn't fight, she didn't do a lot of anything. She looked away from her daughter and got up from the table. She turned towards the refrigerator and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine... This Is how it's going to be..." Rory mumbled, grabbing her bag full of clothes and leaving.

Luke turned to Lorelai whose body shook as she sobbed into her hand. Luke got up to hold her but Lorelai pushed him away and hobbled up the stairs. Lorelai and Rory hadn't talked since.

She played with a string of his coat, pinching it, rolling it around in her finger and curling it in a ball, when the nurse came out and called her into the ultrasound room. Lorelai laid on the table and pulled up her sweatshirt, revealing her very large stomach.

She shuddered as her doctor squeezed the goo onto her exposed skin, a feeling she would never get used to. He took her hand and squeezed it excitedly.

"Well over here is the arm, and the shoulder, and the nose, oh and look! It's sucking it's thumb."

Lorelai laughed lightly and looked at Luke. He stared at the picture on the screen and grinned. That was his baby.

"You two want to know the sex, right?"

Lorelai nodded and looked at him. "Yes please."

"Well congratulations Mr and Mrs. Danes, you two are going to have a baby boy. She clicked a picture of the ultrasound and removed the stick from Lorelai's stomach.

She turned to him and watched as tears gently fell down his cheeks. "A boy" she squeaked.

He nodded and laughed. "Oh my god, Lorelai. A boy."

The nurse handed her a towel to wipe her stomach and Luke wrapped her in his arms.

"A baby boy. Lorelai." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes "I love you so much."

"Just because it's a boy?" She laughed.

He kissed her lightly and helped her off the table. That day they went out and bought multiple onesies. Ones with baseballs and ones with safari animals. Lorelai's favorite was one with a hamburger on it.

"You gotta start him young." she teased.

A few nights after the ultrasound, Lorelai sat in bed, pretzel style, reading "What to expect when expecting."

"None of this happened to me. I had no cravings or mood swings or anything. Did I?" she looked over to Luke who laid parallel to her.

"You're eating habits didn't change because you already eat like a 700 pound woman. How you aren't 700 pounds is beyond me."

"I'm close." she mumbled, flipping the pages.

Luke went to comment on how hot she looked right now, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Luke, it's Emily. Lorelai's mother."

He cleared his throat and say up. "Oh yes Hi. How are you?"

"Who is it? Who died?" Lorelai said, jabbing him lightly in the arm.

"I'm fine Luke, how are you?"

"I'm fine Emily." he said, emphasizing Emily. "What's up?"

Lorelai stiffened and closed her book.

"I'm calling to speak with my daughter. Is she there?"

"Uh yeah." He turned to her and handed her the phone. "Your mother."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He dropped the phone in her lap and she answered with a short. "Hi mom."

"Hello Lorelai. How are you? How's the baby?"

They hadn't talked since the wedding, and Lorelai was in no mood to make amends. "Fine. We're fine."

"That's wonderful. Have you found out the gender yet?"

"Yeah it's a boy."

"Oh my gosh. Richard! It's a boy! Oh that's so fantastic!"

"Yeah.."

"Have any names yet?"

"A few."

She was silent on the other end for a few seconds before she said, "Why are you being so short with me Lorelai? This is your son we're talking about. Don't tell me you're not excited?"

"I am excited mom."

"Well you don't seem it..."

"Look mom, what do you want? Why did you call us?"

Luke turned on his side to watch Lorelai.

"I'm calling to find out if you have plans for when you go into labor. Who are you going to call? Which hospital are you going to? Who's going to be in the delivery room with you?"

"I don't know mom... We haven't thought about it. I assume Luke would be home and he'll take me and he'll call Rory and Jess and they'll come and I don't know... Maybe Sookie? Why mom?"

"I want to be there for the birth of my grandson."

"Ok. So I'll call you."

"Very well. Approximately when should I expect a call?"

"Uh... I don't know mother, let me ask him. 'Hey kid uh, when should I expect you to come out?'... It doesn't work that way mom. It happens when it happens."

"You don't have to be sarcastic with me Lorelai... Say hello to Rory for me."

"We're not speaking. You can call her."

"Is it because of Jess?"

"Yes mom. Look I have to go something's burning. I'll call you soon. Bye." she hung up and threw the phone on the bed, like it was a disgusting animal.

"Smooth." Luke commented.

Lorelai groaned and laid down on her side, facing Luke.

"What did I do to Rory, Luke? Why won't she talk to me?"

He brushed hair out of her face and placed a hand on her stomach. Recently he couldn't resist placing his hand on her stomach. It was almost an instinct.

"She knows you don't approve of Jess."

"It's not that I don't approve. It's just that there are so many more guys out there."

"Logan was a dirtbag. At least Jess has some morals. He wrote a book for her for goodness sakes!"

She nodded and looked away. "I'm doing something wrong. This shouldn't be happening now. This should have happened when she was going through her cowboy phase or her staying up til 5 in the morning to watch the sunrise phase. Not when she's 24 years old and living with her boyfriend."

"Stop worrying. It'll all get resolved eventually." He kissed her forehead and clicked his lamp off. He had to sleep to get deliveries and open the diner tomorrow morning. It was Caesars day off.

She let him sleep and found herself drifting off as well. Giving into her exhaustion she fell asleep, Luke's hand still resting gently on her stomach.

The next morning Lorelai was awoken by Luke's alarm. She groaned as he got up and dressed. Her kissed her cheek and she grumbled, "No, too early."

He laughed lightly and left for the diner. Lorelai woke up again around 9 and went directly into the shower. She wasn't feeling well, so she managed a light breakfast of a sliced apple, a food she only ate when she was pregnant.

"See dude. Healthy food can be yummy! Don't let me tell you otherwise."

She walked over to the sink to clean the plate when a sharp pain rain up her side.

"Oh crap..." she held her side with one hand and steadied herself on the counter with the other. This is exactly how she felt when she went into labor with Rory. She felt a little sick, ate an apple, and then 12 hours later she gave birth to her baby girl.

She breathed out heavily and reached for her phone. She called Luke on her speed dial, and ended up being greeted by his voicemail.

"Crap. Luke..." she whined as her contraction eased up. She grabbed her keys and hobbled out to the jeep. She drove cautiously to the diner and parked in front. She opened the door and was greeted by her husband. He looked at her and smiled. Another contraction came and Lorelai gripped the door frame tightly.

"Lorelai?"Luke said, dropping his pen and paper on the counter. He quickly moved over to her and held her up. "What's happening? Is it happening? Oh god, I'm not prepared."

She nodded. "Yeah it's happening. I feel like I'm in alien and a giant disgusting monsters chewing it's way out. Ugh Sigourney Weaver."

He smiled nervously and helped her back to the jeep, putting Lane in charge of the diner. He drove quickly to the hospital as Lorelai called Sookie and her mother.

"You have to call Rory."

"She doesn't want to be there."

"Yes she does. Don't say that."

"She freaked out when Sookie went into labor. She definitely does not want to be here for me."

He grunted and pulled up to the front of the hospital.

They settled Lorelai in, and in no time her contractions became closer and more intense. Luke watched his beautiful wife grip onto him and groan in pain. The worst part, he couldn't make it any better. He watched helplessly as Lorelai cried and softly whimpered, "I want Rory."

That he could do. He went out into the hallway and angrily dialed her cellphone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's Luke, you're mother needs me."

"My mother does not need me. She doesn't trust me and I don't need that right now. Jess and I are perfectly fine, and if that's why you're calling you might as well hang up now because we're doing excellent."

"Your mom's in labor. She wants you Rory." There was silence on the other end and Luke thought she had hung up. "Rory?" he asked.

"I'm coming. Which hospital are you at?"

"Hartford." She hung up and Luke went back in to his wife. She smiled weakly up at him.

"How bad do I look?"

"Amazing. Beautiful."

"Shut up." She laughed.

Ten minutes passed and Lorelai tried getting as much sleep as she possibly could. Luke leaned back in his seat just as Rory tapped lightly on the door. Luke sat up and Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Hi mom." she smiled.

Lorelai smiled back and held out her arms. Rory folded into them and Lorelai kissed her head.

"I missed you kid."

"I missed you too mom."


	9. Chapter 9

Luke watched as his two Gilmore girls were reunited. The reunion, however, was incredibly short lived as Lorelai gripped onto the bed and let out a soft cry as a contraction hit.

Rory took Lorelai's hand and kissed her mothers forehead, whispering soft words of encouragement and comfort. She looked up at her daughter and smiled. The nurse knocked gently on the door and smiled.

"Hi, I'm just here to check how much longer we gotta wait for this little guy."

Rory moved aside and gushed. "Little guy?"

"Yup." Luke smiled. Very soon he was going to be a father to Lorelai's son.

"Okay we'll you're fully dilated so I'll just find your doctor and we'll start pushing!"

"Wait.." Lorelai said, "No epidural?"

"No sorry. We waited to long." the nurse tucked her clipboard under her arm and turned to leave

In search of Lorelai's doctor.

Lorelai groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay. Minor setback. It's okay." Luke said, looking back and forth from Lorelai to Rory.

Lorelai sighed and looked up at Rory. "You don't have to watch. You saw grandma on the way in right?"

Rory nodded and said, "I'll go out there with Sookie and grandma. Good luck mom. You got this."

Lorelai grinned and gripped the bed as another contraction came and went.

Luke stood by her side as her doctor and a nurse entered the room.

After she was prepped and they were both given instructions, the doctor directed her to push during her next contraction. Almost on cue, a contraction hit and Lorelai bore down and squeezed Luke's hand. Watching helplessly, Luke admired his wife.

"It hurts so much, Luke." Lorelai cried. "I don't remember it hurting this much... I guess this is what I get for breaking your blender."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew it wasn't Caesar! He's too smart to think throwing rocks in a blender will crush them up into sand..."

She laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. He smiled lightly and kissed it away.

"Just think. Very soon, you'll be holding our son in your arms. Isn't that crazy? It's been a long nine months."

She smiled, but it quickly vanished as she bore down again. This continued on for a half hour when finally at 1:47pm on March 23rd, Luke and Lorelai's baby boy was born.

She sobbed as the baby was placed in her arms, crying. He laughed as Lorelai poked fun at him when he cut the umbilical cord. When the baby was all cleaned up, Lorelai sat in bed holding him and Luke sat beside it, watching her feed him.

"So when he's done I guess you can get my mother and Sookie and Rory. God forbid my mother comes in now and there's a nip slip. God, I'd never hear the end of it."

He nodded and watched as the baby started to squirm and whimper. Lorelai handed Luke the baby and buttoned up her hospital gown.

"You'd think that a modern hospital would have better looking hospital gowns. I feel like Cher at the Grammys.."

"What are we Gona name him?" Luke asked, looking into his little boys blue eyes. He had dark hair just like his mother. His nose and her mouth. He was a perfect combination of the two. "And I know all parents say this, but really our son is perfect."

Lorelai laughed and sat cross legged. "You'd think they'd have more comfortable beds too..."

"Hey." he laughed. "Focus. We have to name him."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Well its going to be something Lucas Danes."

He smiled as the baby settled in his arms.

"Owen. He's an Owen." Lorelai said, as Rory knocked on the door.

"Hi! Oh lemme see! Lemme see!" Rory squealed moving over to Luke. "Oh mom he's gorgeous."

"Wana hold him?" Luke asked, gently handing Owen over to Rory.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered rubbing his cheek gently with the pad of her thumb.

Luke sat next to Lorelai and took her hand. She looked at him and kissed him lightly, relieved that Rory showed no apprehension towards her new little brother.

Over the next two days, towns members and the elder Gilmores flocked in and out of Lorelai's hospital room, cooing over and admiring Owen. Emily and Richard seemed pleased with their new grandson. Richard was very obviously falling in love with him as he remarked, "I can't wait until he's three. Three is when a boy becomes a man and learns the way of golf."

Luke discreetly shook his head and mouthed "Baseball" to Lorelai, who smiled and stuck out her tongue.

When Richard passed him to Emily, Lorelai tensed, awaiting a criticism on how his cowlick is so prominent or how his eyes are too blue or his nose too upturned, but nothing came. She watched him squirm and let him grab her pinky to hold.

Before departing, Richard congratulated Luke and asked if he had expanded his diner yet. Emily sat on the bed and faced Lorelai, who was wearing her glasses she usually never wore and was sitting in yoga pants and one of Luke's plaid shirts.

"He's beautiful Lorelai."

"Thanks mom." she said shortly, looking down at her knees.

"Lorelai, I thought we were okay. Are we okay? I don't want to miss his childhood like Rory. I want to be a part of his life. Promise me?"

Lorelai bit her upper lip and nodded. "Yes mom.. We're good. I promise."

She grinned as if she has just won all in the money in a poker game. "Good. We should reinstate Friday night dinners. That way we could see him every week."

"We'll do Friday night dinners on my terms, mom. We're going to be busy with him and I need to get a routine and take care of the inn."

She nodded, and all forms of happiness wiped off her face as her usual unenthused expression replaced it.

After the two eldest Gilmore's and Rory left for the night, Luke sat beside Lorelai on the hospital bed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She snuggled into him and he rubbed her back.

"We did good Mr Danes." She said, gazing at their son in the little carrier Emily had brought them. "I'm excited to take him home tomorrow. He gets to meet everyone. Poor kid. He's going to be swamped with crazed townies."

"ugh those people" Luke groaned.

"Oh stop" she said smiling, looking up at him. "we love those people."

"That we do." He whispered. Lorelai closed her eyes and started to drift, as Luke's back rubs relaxed her muscles and soon her body became limp and her breathing slowed.

Luke smiled at his clever plan that he was surprised surpassed Lorelai's knowing. Resting his head on hers, he closed his eyes and drifted off with her, anticipating the new day tomorrow would bring with his beautiful wife and amazing baby boy.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell" She said, running a hand through her curly hair. "I haven't used a one of these baby seat things in forever. 24 years to be exact." She held the baby carrier with Owen sleeping soundly, as Luke struggled with the seat belt and the base that the carrier clicks into.

There was a click and Luke triumphantly pulled out of the back seat of the jeep. "I got it!" He smiled and she handed him the baby carrier.

"Gentle." Lorelai said softly, as she watched Luke click the carrier into place.

Once they both were in the car, they sighed simultaneously.

"That was more an ordeal than it needed to be." Luke said, looking over at his wife in the passenger seat. She smiled and turned around to check on Owen. He slept soundly, as if nothing happened.

They drove back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai mostly filling the silence with a low chatter about coffee and baby flannels. As they entered the town Lorelai grew quiet.

"We need to remember this. What we were wearing, what he was wearing..."

"How many empty mallow mar wrappers there were on the floor of the car. ."

She punched him softly on his arm and furrowed her brow as they passed her house.

"You passed the house.." She pointed out.

"I know."

"But I just wana sleep. Where are we going?"

Luke pulled up in front of the Twickham house and smiled. Lorelai looked at him, still confused, and then grinned as it all sank in. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"How!?" She asked, turning to look at the gorgeous house.

"Schmooze."

"Always works." She got out of the car and grabbed Owen's car seat. "Welcome home baby boy."

He led her up the front stairs and into the giant foyer.

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh..." Lorelai spun around slowly, soaking in her new surroundings. "This is ours."

"All ours.." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Lemme show you the nursery."

He took her hand and led her upstairs. She caught a quick glance at the master bedroom and grinned as her mind raced of the things her and Luke would do in there.

He stopped in front of a blue door and slowly turned the knob. Inside was the nicest nursery Lorelai ever saw. The walls were a sky blue, with clouds and airplanes painted on it. His crib matched the changing table, dresser, rocking chair, and play table. There were an abundance of toys and a small airplane mobile hung above his crib.

"Oh Luke..." Lorelai said, trying to find words to describe how perfect it was. "It's... Adorable. And perfect. You're amazing."

He grinned and took the baby seat from her. He gently scooped him up and placed him in the crib.

"Lemme show you the rest of the house." He whispered. He took her hand and showed her the rest of their giant home. Three bathrooms, five bedrooms, the most amazing kitchen, a gorgeous dining room, living room, sun room, and basement. Lorelai toured the house completely overwhelmed.

"How did you do this without me knowing?" She asked, sitting in the small breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"Honestly, I have no idea. You're usually so up my butt the entire time I do anything."

"That's me! Mrs. Up Your Butt Danes!"

He smiled and poured her a cup of coffee. He placed it down in front of her and watched as her mouth spread into a giant grin.

"Here it is. The moment of truth. What if I don't like coffee anymore? What if when I was pregnant with Owen, I lost all interest in coffee. What would I do with myself? How do I even drink..."

"Lorelai. Stop being dramatic."

"I'm just joking Lukey Luke."

He looked at her and grunted. "Don't ever call me that again."

She smiled and took a drink from the mug. "Oh my gosh. We're reunited and its never felt so good. Can I marry you? Oh wait... Shh don't tell Luke, but I'm dumping him for you."

The baby monitor played whimpers as Owen fussed upstairs.

"I got it. Stay and drink your coffee." Luke said, leaving the kitchen to go comfort his son.

That night, the couple laid in their new bed and Lorelai cuddled up against Luke's chest. "I still can't believe you got this house."

"I've got a way, dealing with Taylor. You bribe him. I let him rent a sign spinner guy for the ice parlor."

"I'm so sleepy.." Lorelai groaned, her eyelids closing.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you." She said, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead and petted her hair.

As soon as Lorelai was out cold, Luke began to drift. Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, Owen whimpered through the baby monitor and started to cry.

"I got it..." Luke said, getting up and fixing his twisted pajama pants.

They followed the same routine every night for three months, Luke would wake up, change Owen's diaper, lay him in bed with Lorelai, go to the diner to sign for deliveries and open, Lorelai would wake up, feed him, and change him, then they would go visit daddy at work. After that they would go to the inn, where Michel would unwillingly and unhappily watch him while she did her work. They would come home around 4 and Luke would be in the kitchen cooking dinner. They would eat, feed Owen, bathe him and put him down for bed. In between they would always make room for showers, meals, and intimacy, something a lot of new parents lacked.

Once Owen turned 4 months old, his entire sleeping pattern changed. He was up all night, crying nonstop no matter Luke and Lorelai did.

Luke rolled over one night, finding his other half missing. He got up slowly and padded into Owen's room. Lorelai sat in the rocking chair, rubbing the whimpering babies back, trying to lull him into a sleep. She sang soft words to a similar lullaby his mother used to sing him.

"Day is done, Gone the sun,

From the lake, from the hills, from the sky. All is well, safely rest, sleep my baby sleep."

He stood at the doorway and smiled. The floor creaked beneath him as he shifted his weight to one foot, and Owen began crying loudly again.

"No..No. It's okay buddy. It's just daddy. No don't cry please."

Luke watched as Lorelai totally broke down, sobbing as she rocked him gently.

"He won't stop crying, Luke. Why won't he stop crying? What am I doing wrong?"

Luke walked over to her and took Owen gently in his arms. "Go to bed Lorelai. It's okay, I got him."

She put her head in her hands as her body shook from her sobs. "I don't get it. I really don't get it."

"Oh baby. Please don't cry." Luke said, placing Owen in his crib. He gathered Lorelai up in his arms and carried her to their room.

"But he's still crying. Luke we can't just leave him..."

"Yes we can. He'll stop eventually."

"But... My baby..." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped at her dripping nose.

"Honey, it'll be the only way he'll stop. Trust me."

"You haven't raised a baby before, Luke! You know nothing!" He pulled her into him and rubbed her back. She cried onto his soft white shirt as Owen's whimpers stopped. After a few minutes Lorelai calmed down and rapidly apologized to her husband.

"It's fine. I know you're tired and cranky. I understand."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, as he wrapped her in his arms. They both laid back and fell asleep.

He began walking around the sixth month. He was playing in his bedroom, in his play pen, when he climbed over the gate, and toddled down the hallway. He ended up in Luke and Lorelai's bedroom. Lorelai was busy folding laundry and was startled when she saw him.

"Owen? Oh my gosh." She scooped him up in her arms and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She sat with him in her lap and called Luke.

"Luke's diner."

"He walked. Our baby walked."

"Owen? Oh my gosh Lorelai. I'm coming home, hang on."

He hung up and she bounced him up and down on her lap. He smiled and laughed, grabbing at her strings on her sweatshirt. Luke opened the front door and smiled at his son.

"Hi buddy! Did you walk for mommy?"

Owen gave him a semi-toothless grin and held out his arms for him. Luke scooped him up and placed him at the entranceway to the kitchen. He took Lorelai's hand and led her to the other side. She squeezed his hand as Owen hoisted himself up with the pot to a small plant, and toddled halfway to Luke and Lorelai.

"Oh Luke, he's walking."

Luke kissed her and picked Owen up. "You're amazing buddy. So amazing." He tickled his tummy with his pointer finger and Owen squirmed with delight.

The phone rang, making Owen crane his neck towards the sound.

"Mommy's got it." Lorelai said kissing his head and going to get the phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Lorelai... It seemed to have slipped your mind that your parents actually exist."

She sighed, "Hello mom. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. So I guess I'll see you tonight. 7?"

"Yes Lorelai."

"You trained me well, mother."

"And don't forget the baby."

"Mom... I'm not coming to Friday night dinner, leaving the entire purpose of Friday night dinner at home."

"You have no right to be rude Lorelai."

"Sorry mom... I'll see you tonight." She hung up and placed it back in its cradle.

"Your mom?"

"Yup..." She said, sitting next to her husband and son. "Guess who gets to meet their condescending and insulting grandma?" She said to Owen in a baby voice.

He smiled and cooed. Luke looked at her and grimaced at the thought of tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

They pulled up to Lorelai's childhood home and once again stood outside the door.

"Not this again..." Luke grumbled. Lorelai held Owen in her arms and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to go in. She's going to make fun of how he can walk so early. I mean, some babies can walk that early! He's just like them!"

"She's not going to stoop that low and make fun of our six month son..."

"You never know."

He rang the doorbell and they were greeted by Emily herself. She smiled and opened her arms to a very happy Owen. To Lorelai's dismay, Owen loved his grandma unconditionally. She wasn't fighting for his affection, for she was the only one who could put him to sleep just by gently running her nails up and down his back, but it made her uneasy. She hasn't intentionally kept him away from her. Over the summer they attended a few Friday night dinners and a barbecue to celebrate the 4th of July. It was then that Emily fell for him. Richard too adored his grandson, buying him small polo shirts and khakis. The inn and the diner kept them busy. Sometimes Lorelai would have to drop Owen off at her old house where Rory and Jess moved. She was usually working long nights, and the diner would close at 11, leaving them no choice but to let Rory take him. One of them would of course pick him up on the way home. The couple just didn't have enough room in their schedule to attend weekly dinners.

Lorelai handed him over and Emily retreated into the living room, cooing at him and playing with his hair.

"Hi to you too mom..." Lorelai said as Luke took her hand. They walked into the living room and stopped as Rory and Jess sat on the couch opposite Emily and Owen.

"Hey kid." Lorelai smiled walking over to her. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and looked at Jess, who stood and hugged her. Lorelai was totally unprepared for his sign of affection and patted his back lightly, looking over at Luke, terrified.

"Hey Jess. How are you?" Luke asked, patting his back.

"Fine. And yourself? Owens getting big."

"Shh... Don't say that. He's going to stay a baby as long as I can keep him that way. I let Rory grow up to fast. I knew I should have hid the Jane Austen's." Lorelai joked.

After they all greeted each other, Richard offered to make them all drinks.

"I'll take the whole bottle of Scotch, Dad. Thanks." Lorelai quipped.

"Very funny Lorelai. Isn't your mommy funny Owen?"

He smiled and reached out a hand to Richard.

"The kid knows it. I'm a riot."

After drinks, they all moved to the kitchen to eat. Owen was seated beside Lorelai and Rory, as Jess and Luke occupied the other side of the table. The maid brought out the dinner. A salad, which Lorelai and Rory pushed around their plates, creating an illusion that they were eating it. The main course consisted of spaghetti with a French bolognaise sauce.

"I was going for a simple, but fancy dinner and I found this incredible recipe." Emily announced.

"It looks normal. I'll eat it." Lorelai said, twisting the spaghetti in her fork.

"Luke, please tell me Owen's eating healthy food." Richard pleaded. "That last thing we need is another bad eater like those two."

"Hey," Rory interjected. "It takes many years of practice to get to where we are."

The maid placed a small bowl of chopped up avocados and raspberries in front of Owen.

"Oh look baby, yummies! You love avocado and raspberries." Lorelai said, drawing his attention away from his fingers to the bowl in front of him. He smiled and clumsily grabbed a piece of avocado.

As they ate, Rory and Jess were very obviously throwing glances at each other across the desert, Rory put down her fork and pressed the napkin in her lap down.

"Grandma, grandpa, Mom, Luke. Jess and I have news."

Richard and Emily looked up and at Lorelai.

"Jess and I are engaged." She squealed as she held up her hand with a sparkly addition to her ring finger.

"Oh my gosh. Shut up! Oh it's beautiful!" Lorelai commented, gently pulling Rory's hand over to her.

"Hey, congrats." Luke said, congratulating Jess. Emily took Rory's hand to compliment her ring, while Richard went to go retrieve his cigars, which he only smoked on special occasions.

"Wait but aren't you two technically considered cousins..." Lorelai joked.

Rory turned towards her and rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin it mom. We're not biologically related..."

"Incest anyone?" She said, sipping her glass of wine.

Owen whined, upset that the attention wasn't on my and hit the edge of the bowl, which launched his raspberries and avocados out and at Rory.

"Oh Owen no!" Emily stood and picked him up out of his high chair.

"No grandma it's okay. I have a few dresses left in the pool house." Rory said, getting up "Don't worry buddy. I'm okay. I'm no mad at you." She smiled at him and brushed his cheek gently with her finger.

Rory left for the pool house as Richard reentered with his box of cigars. "Gentlemen, if you would all please follow me to the study."

Luke grimaced and kissed Lorelai's cheek. "If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, come get me..." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away from her.

Emily handed Owen to Lorelai and went to go find the maid. She bobbed his up and down and rubbed his back. He looked at her with his big blue eyes and whimpered.

"Oh dude.." She said as he rested his head on her shoulder. She sat down with him and soon he fell asleep. Emily returned and smiled as she saw Lorelai and her sleeping baby.

"Want him?" Lorelai asked.

Emily nodded and received the sleeping baby with open arms. Lorelai nodded to the pool house and Emily shrugged.

Lorelai maneuvered silently out of the house and to the pool house. She knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Rory?" She called out. No answer again. She walked into the bedroom and smiled. "There you are!"

Rory quickly hugged the dress against her almost naked body. "Mom... A little privacy?"

"Oh... Sorry... I just thought since its always been this way..."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I can dress myself."

"Okay kid, jeez..."

Rory sighed and pulled on the dress in her hands. "I'm sorry mom.. It's just...I'm just..."

"You're what?" Lorelai asked, moving closer to her daughter.

Rory crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Honey. That's amazing! Come here." She held out her arms as her daughter slipped into them. Lorelai kissed her head and smiled.

"Now it's really incest."

"Mom!"

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

And some babies have been known to walk at six months! Just sayin.


	12. Chapter 12

"Not that bad." Was all that Luke had to say about the dinner with the Gilmore's.

"At least it wasn't all about us and whatever imperfection they wanted to pick on this week." Lorelai added. She reached to the stereo and shut off the piano covers of classical Disney songs. "I can't listen to this right now. It's putting me on edge."

Luke looked over at her as he continued driving home. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Tired." She responded.

"That's always what girls say when they don't want to tell you what's really wrong."

She sighed and rested her head against the window. He looked over and her and lightly rubbed her back with one hand. "Come on hon, tell me what's wrong."

She sat up straight and looked at him. "Rory's pregnant."

"What? That's amazing. I gotta congratulate Jess."

"He doesn't know yet."

He swallowed and looked at the road. "Why hasn't she told him?"

"She said everything's been a little crazy with the paper and his book he's writing and the engagement. She wants to wait a bit."

"He has the right to know, he's the father. Like you told me with Owen even though we were fighting. I had the right to know, like Jess does."

"Look, let her handle it. She knows what she's doing."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Hey." Lorelai said. Luke looked over at her and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth. He's kissed it and continued home.

Lorelai stood at the front desk of the inn, bouncing Owen in his baby carrier attached around her body like a backwards backpack. He looked up at her and shot her the familiar smile she received from her husband all the time, except Owens was less toothy. She kissed his forehead and bobbed him up and down. He had his two front teeth come in around six months and his bottom two shortly after. Nighttime was becoming increasingly frustrating as his other teeth came in. He would chew on a frozen ring which soothed his gums a little bit. What made Lorelai go to bed, crying softly into Luke's chest as he rubbed her back gently, was the fact that she couldn't do anything to make the hurting stop permanently.

He was eight months old. He had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and Luke's nose. Lorelai loved that nose. She would lay him down on their bed and play "I got your nose" with him for an hour. It never got old. She tapped his nose, and went back to organizing papers and checking the schedule. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, which both her and Owen felt. He looked down in hopes that he might find it. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. Rory had texted her, "come over. I need you."

Lorelai quickly ended Michel's lunch break, resulting in whining and a few curses. She put Owen in his car seat and told Michel she'd be back in an hour. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Michel, my eight month old son is more mature than you. Calm down, I'll be back."

"Fine Loruhlai... Just be back in time for thee Madison group."

She got in her jeep and drove the familiar ride to her old house.

"Okay. Let's see what's wrong with Rory."

"Ma?" He said looking at her. Two months ago, right after he started to walk, he finally vocalized himself. First with ma, then da and thirdly Rowy. He knew a few other word and was picking up on a lot of Luke and Lorelai's conversations. Lorelai was trying to teach him "coffee coffee coffee!", but had no such luck.

She knocked and then entered the familiar house. He put Owen down and steadied him. He bounced up and down and pointed to the living room. "Mama!"

She picked him up and placed him on the couch. She turned on the television and popped in a tape. It was an episode of Winnie the Pooh that always calmed Rory when she was little. Owen leaned back and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Rory?" Lorelai called, looking her Rory's old bedroom and kitchen. "Where are you?" She said as she started up the stairs. She heard crying coming from the bathroom and knocked gently. "Honey?"

Lorelai opened the door and gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorelai put her hand up to her face and gasped. "Rory." She whispered. The younger Gilmore girl looked up at her mother and let out a sob.

"What's happening mommy?" She whispered. Lorelai hesitantly moved towards her daughter. The scene in front of Lorelai would haunt her relentlessly for months to come. Her daughter, who appeared so much smaller than she was, was sitting, knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing, in a puddle of her own blood. Lorelai silently begged it wasn't the baby. Anything but the baby.

"Honey..." Lorelai sat beside her, not caring what she was sitting in, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She seemed so fragile and frail in her arms. She let out and sob and Lorelai rubbed her back.

"Let it out sweetie. Mommy's got you. Don't worry."

"It's the baby... I lost the baby. Mom, what am I gona tell Jess?"

She kissed her daughters head and replied "you're going to tell him. He proposed because he loves you, not because you were having his baby."

"Why did this happen?" She groaned, leaning into Lorelai. "Why couldn't I do this?" Lorelai watched as her daughter broke down and she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"You cannot blame yourself. It's not your fault." She pet her head and rocked her in her arms.

After Rory cleaned herself up and Lorelai called Luke to come get Owen, Lorelai pulled the comforter up to Rory's neck.

"Just like you were little..." She whispered. Lorelai shut the light off and went to leave.

"Mom?" Rory whimpered.

"Yeah kid?"

"Can you stay with me? Please?"

"Of course." She pulled the blanket down and crawled in beside her. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's waist and watched as her daughter snuggled into the crook of her arm. Soon after, she felt her breathing slow and gently maneuvered out from under the comforter. She went downstairs to leave, but stopped abruptly just as Jess walked in.

"Lorelai."

"Hi Jess." She looked down at her hands and back at him. "I was just leaving."

"Is Rory okay?" He asked, flashing a look of genuine concern across his face.

"Not really. Um... I don't know how to put this... She lost the..."

"The baby..." he finished her sentence for her.

"Oh Jess, I'm so sorry."

"Oh god..." He said, rubbing his forehead. "I have to see her. Where is she?"

"Upstairs. She needs to go to the doctor tomorrow. She's sleeping now."

"Sleeping... Thank you Lorelai. For everything."

She nodded and held out her arms. He hesitantly accepted her sign of affected and then ran upstairs to his fiancé. She exited her familiar former home and drove back home.

She walked up the steps and unlocked the front door. She put her keys in the little bowl and her bag on the table. Making sure everything was fine downstairs, she locked the door and made her was upstairs. The wild day had shaken her. She was sad for her daughter, and even though Rory would never accept any form of sympathy, Lorelai couldn't help but feel bad for her. It wasn't fair. Lorelai was 42 years old and she had a baby. Rory was in her prime, they were well off, had a nice house, had steady paying jobs, and they were engaged. They had everything going for them, except for a baby. It broke Lorelai's heart a little bit. She wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be happy.

She moved upstairs into her bedroom and found Luke fast asleep on his back, snoring lightly, with Owen laying on his chest. Lorelai grinned widely and changed into sweats and a tee-shirt. This was the moment she waited for her entire life. A husband, a beautiful home, a baby. She slid in beside Luke and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hi honey." He whispered groggily.

"Hi babe. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." She kissed him lightly on the lips and nestled more into the crook of his arm.

"What happened with Rory?" He asked.

"She... She lost the baby." She managed to get out.

"Oh god... No..."

"I know..."

"Is she okay?" He looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

"She's better now. She was a mess before, but then again who wouldn't be. I helped clean up, the floor, her. I'm her mom. I'm supposed to be there for her."

"Did you see Jess?"

She nodded, looking away from him. "He was devastated." She whispered. Hear eyes started to burn as she tried to blink back tears.

He sighed and traced her spine up and down her back. "Don't worry about it anymore. She's okay. Just get some sleep."

Owen started to stir and opened his eyes to Lorelai. "Mama!" He exclaimed, sleepily. She picked him up and laid him in between Luke and her. She held his closer and sighed. The three of them fell asleep together, Luke and Owen snoring audible enough that it kept Lorelai up.

Three years later.

"GO OWEN GO!" Lorelai yelled from the sidelines as Owen kicked the soccer ball down to the other goal. "COME ON BUDDY! YOU GOT THIS!" She clapped and Luke wrapped an arm around her waist. She pecked his lips and craned her neck around him to watch as her three year old son scored a goal. "YEAHHHH!" She screamed jumping up at down. "That's our Owen!"

"How much coffee have you had today?" Luke asked her, clapping for his son.

"Uh... Five. Plus three." She smiled playfully. "Coffee coffee coffee!"

"Coffee coffee coffee!" Owen repeated, running up to her and jumping in her arms.

"I am so proud of you buddy." Lorelai said, planting a kiss on his dark brown hair.

"Way to go pal!" Luke said rubbing his back.

"Did you see it daddy?"

"I did! It was amazing."

"What about Rory. Did Rory see it? And Jess?"

Lorelai smiled, looking over at the bleachers. She watched her daughter bounce her six month old twin girls up and down in her lap. Jess took one from her and Rory waved, adding a thumbs up for Owen.

"Go say Hi, Owe." She put him down and watched as he ran over to his sister and her family. Luke smiled widely and wrapped both of his arms around his wife's waist from behind.

"You look amazing today." He whispered.

She kissed him and pulled away to rest her head back on his shoulder. "Look at them. This is a definition of perfect family."

"I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Luke... Hey, what do you say to another kid? So that Owen's not lonely, ya know?"

"What?" He asked, smiling and furrowing his brow.

She moved his hands lower down to her abdomen. "Surprise." She whispered.

He opened his mouth slightly and turned her around in his arms to face him. "Lorelai... Oh my gosh..." She laughed and smiled devilishly.

"You thought that coffee had caffeine in it, didn't you?"

He laughed and placed and hand on her stomach. "Coffee coffee coffee!" He said to her softly.

"COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!" Owen yelled, running towards them. Luke picked him up and pulled Lorelai closer, kissing her. Owen giggled and Lorelai tapped his nose playfully. He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her nose. This is the way it was supposed to be, nothing less than perfect.

The end. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
